Call Me, Sam
by NothatRose
Summary: Interested in listening on Sam and Andy's telephone conversations? Read on.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. Hands up if you think that Sam's fridge door should have a glossy rather than matt finished? What I'm talking about? Freeze the scene where Sam was taking a sip of that grapefruit juice. Enjoy!

Sigh. Can't imagine how fast this season went. Can't believe that it's over. But I'm happy how the ending went. But I'll be happier if they had shown Andy getting into the truck, Sam driving off only to stop a few metres away. We see their figures leaning towards each other thru the back window and suddenly them disappearing on to the seat. Sigh. Fan Fiction here I come!

My thanks goes to **jimi18, katesari, kmart92, mcary, aolande1, Lauretta92, lazerwolf314, Bethakinz, Sairs J and xangels creationx** for your reviews. Also thank you to everyone that has read and marked my ffs.

This may be the last one I write for this season. Unless I see some juicy scene and can't help writing about it.

**Summary** : What if Sam and Andy had more than just a couple of phone calls and meetings?

**Disclaimer** : They don't even have a Rookie Blue t-shirt on sale here. That's why I don't own anything of the series.

xox

**Call #1 – On the morning after their first time.**

"**H**ello"

"You got in ok?"

"Hey… Yes... I'm good…"

"Are you running or something?"

"No. I'm changing into my uniform. Our old Pal is waiting in the briefing room. I'm late."

"I told you it was a waste of time looking for your bra."

"You hid it didn't you?"

"Just so that it'll give me nothing but frustration knowing that you are running around without a bra? You kidding me?"

"You found it?"

"Yeah. Yeah. One more thing."

"What?"

"You still have that leopard print one?"

"Call me again and it's a done deal."

"I like doing business with you."

"I have my moments. I'm sorry, I gotta.."

"Yeah. You better go. Watch your back Sweetheart."

"You too."

xox

**Call #2 – When Andy is out on patrol.**

"**H**ello."

"You have problems taking your uniform off McNally? I can help you rip them off real quick."

"Dad! I'm working."

"DAD! Whoa! Can't you think of another name? I wouldn't even mind Ernie. Why don't you just pour a bucket of ice over my head, McNally?"

"That sounds good."

"You are evil."

"Something I picked up from you."

"You in the cruiser?"

"That's right."

"Who with? Epstein? Peck? Diaz? Nash? "

"No."

"Noelle?"

"No."

"Ah! Must be my Buddy Oliver."

"That's right Dad."

"Wait! Do you think he knows you're talking to me? He is trying to listen in, isn't he?"

"Don't worry, Dad, everything is good."

"So this means I can say anything I want and you just have to play along? Wanna hear me talk dirty, Bambi?"

"What's that? An axe? Yeah, I think I can find one. But why would you need Poison Oak, Dad?"

"Okie doke. No need to get violent."

"How are you?"

"Lonely. Missing my Rookie. By the way, could you cut out the Dad business? That's worse than a cold shower."

"Yes Daddy."

"I'm gonna make you pay for that, Sweetheart."

"Really? When?"

"The next time I see you."

"You want to see me?"

"Yeah. Think you could come over after your shift? I'll cook. What do you say?"

"That is awesome. Yes."

"Want me to pick you up somewhere?"

"No. I'll meet you at your place. Is there anything you need?"

"You. Just you."

"Is that all you need?"

"Well. I need you to show up naked at my door but it's cold out there. I wouldn't want you to freeze."

"Is your heater giving you problems?"

"My heater? OH! Is that what you're calling my…."

"Tools?"

"I'll work my tools on you so hard, you're gonna need to call the Hambulance, Babe."

"Yes, I know how handy you can be. One more thing. Is it ok if….?"

"What is it?"

"Is it ok if I sleep over tonight? I've got morning shift tomorrow."

"Hang on. Let me add a few things to my shopping list. One loaf of bread. A bottle of cranberry juice. A carton of eggs. One box of condoms."

"Just one? Erm.. I mean, just one .. night. "

"Is that a challenge McNally? Alright, make those, two big boxes of condoms."

"Great."

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes?"

"Is Ollie leaning over with that suspicious look on his face?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest we better hang up. I'll see you later?"

"I can't wait to see you."

"I'll be waiting Andy."

xox

**Call #3 – One of the nights when they both couldn't sleep.**

"**H**ello."

"Hey. Were you sleeping?"

"No."

"Why not? Is something troubling you? Work ok?"

"No. Yes. I…It's just…"

"What's wrong Sweetheart?"

"I miss you."

"Andy…"

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't help it. I know what you said about us being stupid."

"Hey, shhh…. Shhhh… It's ok Andy. I didn't say you can't miss me. Damn it, I miss you too, Sweetheart."

"When will I get to see you again?"

"Maybe not for the next few days. I don't want Boyd getting suspicious."

"Will you call?"

"As soon as I can."

"That's code word for you don't know."

"Hey. I'll call alright? I promise."

"Is there a code for us to meet?"

"How about, Baby It's Cold Outside?"

"I thought you'd say Bohemian Rhapsody."

"That's Ollie not me."

"How long is this gonna be?"

"What? Our sneaking around?"

"No. You being undercover."

"I don't know. I can't wait for it to end."

"Sam?"

"Hmmyeah?"

"Are we still gonna be sneaking around after this?"

"Do you want to?"

"Sneak around?"

"Yeah."

"No. You?"

"Same here."

"You think we're gonna get in trouble for it?"

"You are not my Rookie anymore Andy. Ok, you'll always be my Rookie, but not that TO and Rookie, kind of Rookie. What? Why are you laughing?"

"You're beginning to sound like someone I know."

"Yeah? Well, that's what I get for hanging around you."

"You don't like that?"

"I love hanging around you, McNally. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Seriously Sam."

"I am Andy. Listen, everyone we know, will tell you of the undeniable chemistry between us. I know coz Ollie wouldn't shut up about it. He even recruited Zoe into telling me that. I bet there's a pool going on for us to be together.

"So here's the deal. We keep our nose clean where work is concerned. Keep our minds on the job and we go on with the way we want it between us. Which means holding hands. Breakfast in bed. Unlimited phone calls. Keeping awake all night. Or whatever normal couples do. What do you say?"

"You think they'll separate us?"

"Not if we give them reason to. We'll just have to be careful."

"Ok."

"Ok? That's all you gotta say?"

"I would show you how ok it is but that's kind of impossible to do on the phone."

"Ever heard of Phone Sex?"

"Sam!"

"Don't play innocent with me. I wasn't the one talking dirty and playing with her food at the dinner table."

"I didn't hear you complaining that night."

"Blamed it on the serving platter. She got me distracted. Damn it Andy, I'm never gonna eat off a plate again! Now you're making me all hot and bothered! You wanna meet?"

"And have Traci shoot me? Much as I want to, I can't."

"You gotta move out soon Andy."

"I am. I'll be taking a day off next Tuesday to finalize the mortgage on my new place."

"That's good. You could stay at my place in the meantime."

"Your place? With you? Isn't that a bit risky?"

"No. At my real apartment. The one where you tackled and kissed me the minute I opened the door."

"Haha! Didn't Boyd put someone to keep an eye on your place for you?"

"Forgot about that."

"Sam I need you to stay focus. I don't want you distracted and getting hurt. I won't be there to back you up."

"I know Sweetheart. Hey, you better get some sleep. Don't want you sleeping during parade. I'm not there to perk you up with my coffee."

"You're going to sleep too?"

"Before I get hot and bothered again, I guess so."

"I miss you Sam."

"I miss you too, Andy. Night."

xox

**Call #4 – During Karaoke Night.**

"**H**ello… Hello…"

"Baby…"

"What? I can't hear you."

"I …"

"One minute. It's too loud in here. Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Dad?"

"Don't you start, Bambi."

"You are hot when you are mad."

"Stop fooling around. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Baby It's Cold Outside."

"I'm leaving now."

xox

**Call #5 – After Sam asked if Andy wants to do normal together.**

"**H**ello."

"Hey Sweetheart."

"This is a nice surprise."

"What? Me calling you?"

"Yeah. I thought you don't do such things."

"Yeah, well, I gotta up myself against this JD guy."

"So it means, you gonna hold my hand and serve me juice in bed."

"Among other things. Why are you giggling?"

"I just remembered the first time when we rode together."

"Still can't get over our first time huh?"

"What? Not that kind of ride you perv! The speech you gave me when you were my TO. Remember that one? You sounded like you couldn't wait to get rid of me. I like the 'I'm not gonna hold your hand' part best."

"Couldn't wait to get rid of you? Who do you think made Boyko paired us up in the first place?"

"You?"

"If you need to punish me, I've got my own set of handcuffs."

"And I thought you are normal."

"Says the one who is responsible for the bite mark on my ass."

"Ok. So it makes us even. Where are you? What are you doing?"

"In the kitchen. Fixing some dinner."

"What happen to your diet bars?"

"That's only when I'm undercover."

"You going again?"

"Let's not talk about that now. Where are you? What are you doing?"

"In the bathtub. Do I really need to tell you what I'm doing under all this foam?"

"You are truly evil McNally."

"Sam? What's that sound? You are not chopping your vegetables to pieces are you?"

"I love the sound of that."

"What? You murdering your dinner?"

"No. You laughing. I thought I won't hear that anymore. I was so afraid I'll never see you again."

"I was afraid that I was gonna lose you, Sam."

"And your career's at stake because of that, Andy."

"So's yours. We are both on suspension remember?"

"Best's yelling is still ringing in my ear."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You do you have regrets?"

"No. You?"

"I told you I'm not going back. I'm in this with you. I just…"

"What's wrong Andy?"

"You think they are gonna separate us?"

"You think the universe plan it that way?"

"The universe wouldn't be so cruel. It's the Internal Affairs that's I'm worried about."

"I'm sure Best will find a loop hole somewhere. He has nothing against us being together. "

"But what if…..?"

"Hey. What do you know about me and rules?"

"You're both not really good friends. What are we gonna do Sam?"

"Anything but Karaoke."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"What do you mean by choosing 'Love The One You're With'?"

"It means we won't be singing 'All By Myself' anymore."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah."

"Sam… Wait a minute. Somebody is at the door."

"You are not planning to answer the door naked are you? ANDY!"

Andy rang off and stepped out of the tub. She opened the bathroom door to find Sam still holding his phone to his ear in one hand and holding a glass of orange juice in the other. Smirking, Andy stepped into his personal space and ran her fingers down his chest and proceeded further south. She gently scrapped her nails against his taut stomach before playfully plucking at the button on his jeans.

"Baby, it's cold. Do you have your heater on?"

"It. Is. On." His eyes darkening into dangerous, smoldering orbs.

"Prove it." Andy tiptoed and whispered against his lips.

Sam cursed while he tossed the phone and glass carelessly left and right. Without warning he snaked his arms around her slippery naked body and hoisted her up against him. Andy wrapped her legs around his waist, just like she did on the night of the blackout and immediately latched her lips on to the pulsating throb at the side of his neck. Sam, teeth clenched, stepped into the steamy room and kicked the door shut with such force that a crash followed shortly after that. Amidst Andy's giggles, Sam's groan could be heard.

"This is gonna be one hell of a fucking suspension McNally!"

**THE END**

**Erm… After your breathing is back to normal, think you could drop me a line to say if that was good for you?**


End file.
